Adolf's Hitlist
by cryingsweettea
Summary: A love story almost as spicy as McDonald's chicken sandwich.
1. boners

I was walking down the hallway on my way to English class when I saw Bradley, oh god Bradley, he always looked so ravishing in his blue jeans and tight t-shirts, his boots just added to the sexiness. When he walked by me we were so close that I could smell the red man original in his jaw and it drove me wild. I was so ecstatic that we had English together, because we were in a group and it gave me an excuse to ask even the stupidest questions just to be able to talk to him. I walked in the door and he was already sitting at our table, looking magnificent as usual.

I took my seat at our table next to Bradley and I instantly felt that familiar hardness in my jeans, I was trying to ignore it and make it go down, but then Bradley put his hand on the table and I started thinking about what he uses that hand for at night and what I want that hand to do to me, then I felt something warm and sticky in my pants.

No, no, no. I couldn't have just came in my pants, not again, Jesus Christ. "Mr. Hitler?" Seemingly embarrassed, I raised my hand.

He came over and put his warm hand on my shoulder, "Yes Isaac, my dear?" He put his hand on my other shoulder and started to tenderly massage, making me hard again.

"I… I uh.. Restroom…" I stuttered out, thoroughly enjoying the massage as he pressed his soft hands deeper into my skin.

"Say that again, please." He leaned down putting his ear close to my mouth.

"I need to go to the restroom," I whispered into his ear, as if it were a secret.

He nearly grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat, "I must escort you to make sure you do no vandalizing." He grabbed my hand pulling me up and we skipped into the hallway while Diet Mountain Dew by Lana Del Rey played in the background. We entered the restroom and Mr. Hitler pushed me against the wall, kissing my neck.

"Mr. Hitler…" I let out a soft moan as he proceeded making his way downward, " I don't think this is appropriate," I breathed out. He unbuckled my belt, causing my pants to hit the floor, exposing my rock hard cock.

He got on his knees and admired its massiveness before taking the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat, causing me to gasp. "Mr. Hitler… I.. I'm about to.." I let out a moan as my warm, sweet cum burst into his mouth and he sucked my cock dry, swallowing it all.

"We should get back to class, Isaac." Mr. Hitler smiled at me and took me into his arms as Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey played in the background.


	2. Skimpy Cowboy Boots

Bradley wasn't in class today and Isaac was getting worried. Isaac had planned to ask him if he wanted to hangout after school. Maybe they would be able to date if he liked Isaac, Isaac needed him go be here.

His hands started sweating as Isaac heard the door creak open, and there he was, the whole package. He was wearing tight wranglers, skimpy cowboy boots, and a cut off mossy oaks shirt. His exposed arms were driving Isaac wild and he could feel himself getting hard, he was so hot.

"Hello, Bradley dear, why are you late?" Mr. Hitler questioned him as he felt Bradley's hot sweaty muscles.

"Last block teacher kept me late," Bradley grunted out he spit some dip in the trash can.

"Oh dear, well, the only seat left today is next to Isaac." Mr. Hitler winked at Isaac and seductively licked his finger.

Bradley took the seat next to Isaac and Isaac nearly died. He was surprised Bradley couldn't see his massive cock through his jeans, Isaac put his hands in his pockets, trying to contain the huge boner, but that's when Bradley yawned really big and Isaac couldn't stop staring at his dip covered teeth and he instantly jizzed in his pants so hard that his head hit the wall.

"Isaac, dear, are you alright?!" Mr. Hitler clacked over towards him, shimmying in his bright red dress made using the blood of the Jews.

"Lets get you to the nurse." Isaac tried to stand up, but instantly collapsed. "Oh, dear," Mr. Hitler yelled. "Bradley, honey, will you carry Isaac to the nurses office?"

"Of course, Mr. Hitler." Bradley replied with a huge smirk.


	3. Lightly Sautéed Chicken

Bradley dropped me onto the cold, tile floor of the janitors closet. He repeatedly nudged me with his skimpy cowboy boots until I woke up. "Wake up, faggot!" Bradley yelled at me.

I groggily sat up and looked around me, I seemed to be in the janitors closet. "What are we doing in here?" I looked up to see who brought me here and standing there in all his glory, was Bradley himself. My eyes nearly popped out of my head from excitement, I tried to stand up, but Bradley pushed me back down.

"I brought you here because I've seen the way you've been staring at me, you faggot." Bradley spat out.

"Wh-what.. I.. I haven't... no.." I stammered out.

"I have video proof, you gaywad!" Bradley reached into his pocket and pulled out a cd.

"That can't be me.. I-i don't stare at you, I'm not gay." I said as Bradley wheeled a tv on a black cart over in front of me.

Bradley spit his dip into the trash can that was in the corner of the room, "You can't lie to me, faggot!" He put the cd into the DVD player.

My hands started shaking, how could he have known all this time and not said anything? "Bradley, you must be mistaken, I don't stare at you, I would never stare at you like that." I stammered out, trying to get him to believe me.

Bradley put on a sexy welding mask as the tv turned on. "Bradley stop!" I yelled as the screen showed Bradley wearing nothing, sitting in a bright pink fluffy chair, and holding some papers.

"Today we will be reading Adolf's Hitlist, while enjoying some lightly sautéed chicken."


	4. Fluffy Pink Room

Bradley pushed the tv off the stand and it hit the floor with a loud crunching sound as the glass broke.

"What the fuck was that?!" I screamed at him, wondering where his evidence was, if he even had any. Just the someone started banging on the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bradley yelled over the banging.

"Let me in," a way too familiar voice said, as he stopped banging on the large wooden door.

Why did it have to be him? God, no, of all the people it could of been, it's him.

Just then the door busted open, and there stood Zach, in all his scrawniness. "Isaac, i'm here to save you!" Zach shouted as he sprinted into the closet and tackled Bradley.

Bradley pushed Zach off and yelled, "Get off me, goatfucker!" He climbed on top of Zach and punched him in the nose. He then proceeded to get up and grab me as he ran out of the closet and into the English hallway. As soon as he darted out of the door, he bumped into Mr. Hitler.

"Hey, now boys! Where are you off to on this fine afternoon, when you should be in my classroom?" Mr. Hitler wailed as Bradley froze in terror.

"Nowhere, Mr. Hitler. We just got turned around on our way to the nurses office." Bradley replied as Zach jumped out of the janitors closet and onto his back.

"Bradley, you can't take him from me! Isaac is all mine!" Zach yandelled as he pulled Bradley's hair, trying to get Isaac from him. "Give him to me you big, fat dummy!"

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Hitler screeched as he pulled Zach off of Bradley's back and threw him onto the floor.

"Help me!" I yelled.

Bradley ran down the hallway with me still over his shoulder and Zach chased after. We ran down the stairs and out the big grey doors that led outside. "Bradley, stop!" Zach yelled, following us across the parking lot.

Bradley pulled his keys out of his pocket and clicked the unlock button, which unlocked a big blue redneck truck. He opened up the passenger door and threw me inside and then ran to the drivers side and got in, locking the doors.

Zach caught up to us and banged on the passenger window with his tiny fists, "You can't run forever, Bradleybitch!" Zach then ran over to a brand new bright red 3012 Ferrari and hopped in the drivers seat.

Bradley started his truck and sped through the big white fence, onto the road. He pedaled it, going a good ninety mph when Zach started to catch up to us, "Where the fuck are you taking me?!" I shouted, Zach was a good fifty feet behind us at this point.

"Shut up, gaywad!" Bradley screamed at me, he pressed a bright red button that was on the ceiling and a lever came down, "Looks like we're gonna have to use the big guns." He huffed through his teeth and pulled the lever, dildos came out of the exhaust pipe and Zach swerved off the road, wrecking his bomb ass Ferrari.

Bradley turned into a cornfield and we ended up in a driveway. He stopped the truck and got out, coming over to my door and getting my out, tossing me on his shoulder once more. He ran into the house and walked through a big fancy kitchen into a large camo room, walking into the closet he reached his hand behind some sexy wrangler jeans and pulled something, causing the wall to split, exposing a fluffy pink room.


	5. Kubizek's Mizuya Sphynxprise

Bradley slammed Isaac down into a fluffy pink chair and tore his pants off of him, exposing his rock hard cock. "I knew it, faggot!" Bradley yelled down at the throbbing boner between Isaac's legs.

"No homo, my dude." Isaac said, making sure Bradley thought it was just a friendly boner, _because those exist, right?_ "I said 'no homo' so that means this is just a friendly boner, Bradley." Isaac hesitantly spoke, not sure if he would believe him, because Isaac knew for damn sure this raging cock wanted Bradley's attention more than any other persons'.

"Those don't fucking exist, gaywad!" Bradley yelled before putting all 13.7 inches into his mouth and down his throat.

"Bradley... I-ahh..." Isaac moaned out, enjoying every single second of pure pleasure from Bradley's marvelous mouth.

Bradley removed Isaac's rock hard horse dick from his mouth and shouted, "Oh, August Kubizek, dear, come out! We have a guest, don't be shy, babe!"

Then August Kubizek came prancing into the fluffy pink room, wearing only a bright red slip made from the blood of the jews, "Yes, darling?" He then laid his deep blue eyes on Isaac and all his beauty, "Oh gosh, who is our guest, honey?" He said as his cheeks flushed and he began to get aroused.

"This is the homofaggot I was telling you about, get the good stuff out for our, _special friend_ , please." Bradley requested of Kubi with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh of course, only the best for our guests!" Kubizek let out a giggle and approached a bright pink mizuya that was on the other side of the room, he wore the key around his neck and pulled it out from under his bright red slip made form the blood of the jews. He unlocked the mizuya and pulled out a gorgeous little black oak box and came back over to the guys. "Now this is where the fun starts!"

He handed Bradley the box and he opened it without hesitation, revealing the many assorted butt plugs that were located inside. "Pick your favorite, Kubi baby." Bradley said, lust taking over his eyes.

Kubizek pulled out the 75 inch special edition diamond encrusted sphynx butt plug and exclaimed, "This one has always been my favorite!"

"Lets get to work then," Bradley grinned down at the still tied up Isaac, "make sure you call for back up, because I think we might need it."


End file.
